Rise of the Warlock Lord (Janet and the Druids Trilogy: Book 3)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Anabeth grows stronger in her powers every day. While trying to help her daughter control her magic, Janet learns from Tobias about Brona diving deeper into forbidden knowledge. Can they help the Druid stay away from that stuff? Or will it be too late to stop him? Sequel to 'Paranor'.
1. The Temptation of Brona

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , _The Shannara Series_ , and "The Shannara Chronicles". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Terry Brooks, MTV, and Spike. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including original characters, original locations, etc., belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the last part of my _Janet and the Druids_ mini-trilogy. :) This is not the end of the Long Series. There's plenty more stories to go after this one is done. Also, this is our first time one of the characters becomes bad in this series. So, keep a lookout for that.

Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 _There were two kinds of powers in the Four Lands: The_ _ **Word**_ _and the_ _ **Void**_ _._

 _The Word protected the Humans, whereas the Void sought destruction. The two fought for humankind years ago. The Void nearly won the fight, but now its dark powers resides in a book called the_ _ **Ildatch**_ _, where it now sits and waits for a desperate soul to read its book and unleash its power._

~o~

Brona.

The druid knew his name, what he had to do for the other druids at Druid's Keep. It was important that he stayed in the light, for fear of becoming something worse than he already was.

Brona had jet-black hair that was cut short. The robes he wore were made from black cloth. The sword he carried wasn't anything special, but since the druids made sure each sword was an extension of themselves, Brona made certain that his sword answered to him. He put his power into the blade, to ensure that the sword stayed with him, calling out his name whenever he could find it.

He looked at the Garden of Beauty in wonder and misery. This garden lived up to its name, with scores of flowers, as well as a farm for the essential fruits and vegetables needed to keep everyone happy. Brona smirked. Oh, how he loved it here and how he wished things were different.

He wanted to learn more about magic, dive into the deeper realms. But how could he do that with Aslan, the Great Lion, always kept watch of him, waiting to see what he could do. Would the Great Lion stop him, prevent him from doing his work? He was only a druid, but a druid with enough ambition to see this through.

He glanced over his shoulder as the Great Lion approached. He didn't bother saying 'hello' to him. There was no need.

"I see your studies go well," the Great Lion said with dignity in his eyes. "You should know that if you delve deeper, you will not come back the same."

"I'm curious," Brona said with full confidence. "I want to learn more! Perhaps if I dived into the forbidden knowledge, then I could use it to my advantage."

"That knowledge is dangerous. We've already talked about this. You me, Janet, as well as Tobias," Aslan said, kindly.

"Anabeth doesn't know?" Brona asked, hoping his student wouldn't fail him, too.

"She grows stronger. There's no telling what she'll become if she's freed from this castle," Aslan said, concerned. He looked at the druid, saying, "Brona, don't do anything reckless. You and I know the forbidden knowledge is not for you. You must be diligent and kind. There's no need to dive into things you ought not to delve into. Trust me. I know its power and what it can do."

"But I want to know more!" Brona insisted, desperate.

"Brona, you need to rest. We'll discuss this in the morning," Aslan said, walking away. He stopped and looked at the druid, telling him, bluntly, "Don't do anything reckless until I come back. If you so much as tamper with the forbidden knowledge, attempt to learn its powers, I will stop you."

"Thank you, Aslan. I will be fine," Brona said, about to walk away.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Aslan said, worried.

"Come on. What's the worst thing that can happen?" He looked away, determination in his eyes. "I will find a way. Wait and see."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Aslan said last, walking in the opposite direction.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

The Word, the Void, and the Ildatch belong to the _Shannara_ series. Information about the Word, the Void, and the Ildatch comes from the Shannara Wikia.


	2. Anabeth and Terrence

On the other side of the Garden of Beauty ran a nineteen-year-old woman with locks of blonde, curly hair and a fair face that had seen much beauty over the years. She wore a purple dress with gold embroidery sewn into the fabric. She was Anabeth, a student under Brona who loved the druid very much.

She didn't understand the reasons why Aslan and her parents were suspicious of him. He was good to her. Couldn't they see that? And if they didn't see it, then she would find a way to make them do so. What was the harm in being Brona's student? She wasn't a druid, and yet she possessed magic, magic she was still growing into.

That wasn't the only surprise she had up her sleeve. One of the druids caught her interest: there was a druid, a boy around her age, with short brown hair, ruffled up in places, and a rugged appearance that was more than what he seemed. Terrence never doubted her, even when her parents fought to keep her safe. Anabeth always admired him for that and much more.

She ran up to him, as he was recruiting a bunch of children in the fine arts of woodworking. In her haste, she wrapped her arms around him, protecting him from harm and mischief.

"Hey!" Terrence said, giddily.

"Did you miss me?" Anabeth asked, curious.

Terrence moved her around, allowing her to face him in a carefree way. Almost on instinct, he kissed her. The kiss was tender, sweet, but also vigorous. It was a certain vigor Anabeth couldn't ignore. She wanted to be with him, and yet her heart felt different about the matter.

Oh, why did things have to be complicated?

They released, making them both see the error of their ways. Terrence resumed his teachings, but not before telling Anabeth, "Look, I'm sorry. I know you want to believe we're meant for each other. But that kiss meant more to me than anything else. I promise I'll make it up to you in some way." He shook his head. "No. I don't think we're meant for each other."

"Of course, we are," Anabeth didn't understand. "Terrence, don't doubt us! I'm sure we'll find another way!"

"You see, we may both be magical, but you're not a druid. I'm sorry," Terrence walked away, leading the children over to the nearest garden.

Anabeth wiped the tears from her eyes. This was the last thing she expected. She and Terrence were meant for each other! She would prove it … even if it might not be in the way they expect. She turned around, right as Aslan stood before her.

"Aslan, what are you doing here? It's in the middle of the day!" Anabeth cried, bewildered. Her smile faded. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid it's Brona," Aslan said, solemnly. "I fear he may go after the forbidden knowledge this time. Where are your parents?"

"They're inside. Why?" Anabeth asked, confused.

"Come with me. We need to speak to them immediately," the Great Lion said, leading the way back to the castle.

"Wha—" Anabath asked in confusion, following behind the Great Lion. "This doesn't make sense! Brona wouldn't turn evil."

Aslan stopped her. "Don't underestimate Brona. He's been hunting for the forbidden knowledge for a long time. I fear this may be our only chance to stop him. We must hurry!"

"Aslan, what will my parents say about this?" A thought crossed Anabeth's mind. "Couldn't we stop Brona ourselves? I mean, we can end all of this." She was stopped again by the Great Lion. "Right?"

"I fear we may be too late. But I'll see what I can do," Aslan said, facing the castle. With one breath, everything stalled. Trees and nature were frozen in time. Same with the druids. Anabeth didn't know what was going on. It was almost as if the world had stopped spinning.

"Whoa. What did you do?" Anabeth asked, curious.

"I froze time," Aslan said, smiling. His smile faded once again. "But I'm afraid if Brona figures this out, he'll unfreeze time. We must hurry! Your parents will be waking up soon. We must be vigilant if we are to see this through."

"And if we don't, if we fail?" Anabeth asked, cautious.

"Then I fear for the worst. Now come!" Aslan said, leading the way inside the castle at last, with Anabeth following closely behind him.


	3. Tobias' Warning

Tobias awoke from his sleep. He found his wife Janet sleeping next to him on the couch, a peaceful look on her face. Tobias smiled, beckoning her to keep sleeping, while he looked for what caused this sleep to happen.

Tobias was a curly, brown-haired hobbit with a fair face and bright blue eyes. He wore a white tunic, beige suspenders, and brown knee-breeches. His rugged appearance had seen years of hardship, mostly at the hands of Brona. In all the time he spent at Druid's Keep, he always knew Brona was up to something. He just didn't know what that was and how he could stop it forever.

Janet was a fair faced woman with black hair and brown eyes. Her clothing choice was a blue dress, a black pair of pants, and brown leather boots. In all the time she had spent living at Druid's Keep, as well as the First World, she had suffered through hardship, the same with Tobias, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. They both saw death: once from the planet, the First World, and now with their parents' deaths. Janet was sad that her Dalmatian parents, Janus and Jock, couldn't witness her granddaughter Anabeth grow up.

~o~

Janet awoke now, surprised to see Tobias stand over by the window and her daughter approach with Aslan joining her. Oh boy! Janet knew whenever Aslan entered their apartment, something was about to happen.

But something didn't feel right.

"Where's Brona?" Janet asked, concerned. "I thought he was with you."

"There's been a complication," Aslan said, serious.

"There always is," Tobias spoke up. He joined them over by the couch, watching his daughter sit on the opposite couch, across from him and his wife. "What's he done?" He was referring to Brona.

"The question is: what will he do?" Aslan said, sorrowful.

"He's going after the forbidden knowledge." Anabeth said, curtly. "I fear he may do something worse, if we're not careful."

"And you didn't stop him?" Janet asked, surprised at both her daughter and Aslan. "Why didn't you stop him? Instead, you came here—"

"Because other druids will wake up, before time is unfrozen completely." Aslan said, admonished. "I fear one druid is already seeking out Brona, in an effort to stop him, before he does something terrible."

"Who?" Anabeth asked, cautious.

"Why, your boyfriend Terrence," Aslan said with a smile. "He will come and he will see to it that Brona is stopped. If not, then we're on our own."

"Aslan, you can't be serious!" Tobias cried, misunderstanding. "Terrence is a boy. He doesn't understand what Brona will do. Frankly, neither do I, given he took our child from us." He referred to Janet, looking at her in confirmation, before facing his daughter. "You, Anabeth."

"Why me?" Anabeth said, annoyed. "You know, if you two had actually been there for me, then none of this would have happened!"

"Here we go again," Aslan shook his head.

"Here we what again?" Janet snapped.

Aslan glared at her, surprised. "A daughter arguing with her parents. This cycle has already happened once before. This is not their fault, Anabeth. You were taken by Brona and the other druids. They thought they were protecting you, but they're only bringing strife to this family. I'm afraid things don't happen in the same way twice."

"He's right. We can't argue about this. We need a plan…" Tobias shook his head, "…Brona will do something terrible tonight. Or before the night is out. I fear he will go after the forbidden knowledge, as we said." He sighed, looking at Anabeth fondly, "Don't blame your mother and I for losing you. This is on the druids, not on us. Someday, you will understand." He admitted to her, "I fear this may be the only day we have left together. So, please, let's get along."

"I agree," Janet nodded.

"So, what do you suggest?" Anabeth said, not understanding. "If we're supposed to get along, then what?"

"You'll simply have to trust us," Tobias said with a sigh. He turned to Aslan, asking him, "Where did Brona go?"

"If anything, he locked himself in the study," Aslan said in vain.

Tobias nodded. "Then we must go find him, before he does something bad."

"I hope you're right." Aslan said with a sigh.


	4. Searching the Castle

Anabeth followed the Great Lion out of the apartment. She looked at her parents as they followed behind them, keen on seeing this task through to the end. She sighed, realizing that maybe her parents did care about her, care enough to help her mentor through this dark period. She looked at Aslan, determination in her eyes.

"So, what's the plan?" Anabeth asked Aslan, curious.

"We need to find Terrence before he reaches Brona," Aslan said, cautious.

"And then?" Tobias asked.

"Then we prepare for the real fight," Aslan said.

"If only that plan could come sooner, then we wouldn't have to fight," Tobias said.

"Sadly, these things must come to pass," Aslan said. "Come. We don't have much time."

~o~

Terrence's brown robes whipped behind him as he ran through the castle. He had to reach the druids in the Great Hall, inform them that a battle was drawing closer. That battle may very well be Brona's end. Terrence knew it! And yet, he couldn't stand this. The druids had to know what was going on!

"Brona – need helps!" Terrence cried, as soon as he entered the Great Hall. He stared, stunned, at the druids, who were slowly coming out of their sleep. "No! This is Aslan's doing! Aslan!" He ran out of the Great Hall, hoping to find the Lion and find out what he knew.

Terrence knew that Aslan was allied with the Word. Surely, a Great Lion like him could help them through this troublesome time? Terrence hoped it, but he also hoped that the Lion hadn't found Brona and stopped him before the young druid had his chance. Terrence just wanted to fight, to do something to protect the other druids of Paranor.

He hoped he wasn't too late to stop this.

But what about Anabeth? She would be so worried. Oh, what was he thinking when he broke up with her? Had he done something wrong? He knew he was speaking out of haste when he said they weren't meant to be together, convinced minutes ago this was right.

He had been a fool about a lot of things. This was one such occasion where he could be wrong again! Everything would be all right. Anabeth would see her family again. He'd help her out. That was his purpose. He would ensure that no one fell under dark magic again!

He hoped that this mistake didn't end a bloodline. That was the last thing he wanted to do—

He heard voices. Aslan drew closer. Should he tell him about the druid's sleep? Was that its name? Was that the gift Aslan gave to them? No. He mustn't think that! There was stop this: to find Brona and prevent him from whatever plan he was concocting. Yes, that sounded good!

"Anabeth, forgive me," Terrence said, darting up the stairs to the second floor.

.

He journeyed past the meeting room and stared at a door connecting the dining hall to the offices and study. He sighed. There was no turning back. He must make a decision now!

He weighed the options in his head: What if he went into the study and found Brona reading the Ildatch, the book containing black magic? Terrence knew the dangers of reading that book. No. Brona wouldn't dare touch that book!

Then there was Anabeth and her parents. Was he doing this for them? Was he doing this as well for Aslan and the druids, who looked out for them after all these years? How was he supposed to know which path was right? There was only one way to go and that was through the door.

Terrence sighed again, knowing he had no choice: he had to seek the out druid and convince him he was going down the wrong path. His hand touched the latch, turned it, opened the door. He ran down the hallway in due haste, determined to find the older druid and stop him before he touched that book! He turned a corner and found the study door. To his surprise, it was already opened.

Someone was inside. Terrence looked around the hallway, making sure no one was near and opened the door a little wider. To his surprise, he discovered the one person he thought was kept safe, the one who he thought was good.

Brona had just betrayed them.


	5. The Ildatch

_Minutes Ago…_

Brona entered the castle, feeling confident about what he was about to do. If Aslan didn't understand, could anybody? Brona shook his head, realizing the only way he was going to get what he wanted was to do this himself. No one could help him out!

The druid turned the corner and climbed up the stairs. The sound coming off the stone steps reminded him of home, before he was taken by the druids and sent to train under them. Only now was Brona willing to do the druids a favor and seek out more knowledge.

What was so bad about knowledge? It was the bloodline of the races. Without knowledge and understanding, where would they be? The druids had plenty of books in the study, but it was finding the one book that set the druid on his course.

And there it was: the door leading to the study. He pulled down the latch and opened the door, finding the room completely empty. Hardly anyone was around, which meant no one could hear him search for the book that he was so interested in finding.

He left the door open while searching for the Ildatch. The druids said that book was dangerous, but what danger could there be on his search for knowledge? He didn't mind. He looked and looked but couldn't find it. His gaze soon met that of a lone book sitting in the forbidden section. He moved quickly, snatching the hardbound leather book from off the shelf.

He moved to a table, sat down, and opened the book. Right away, his vision swam with dark thoughts and feelings. He looked up, right as a powerful breath protruded the air. Time froze in this world. He heard various snores from the druids. His vision clouded. He couldn't stand this. He had to read more off the Ildatch, seek its knowledge.

There! Now, he knew enough to take over the world and its creatures. Nothing could stand in his way! Nothing! Except for a young druid entering the study. He grinned wickedly, as the dark voices instructed him and gave him a new name.

He was no longer called Brona. He was the Warlock Lord.

~o~

Terrence saw the older druid now. The way Brona looked at him was unquestionable. The druid's eyes: they were dark and cold. Brona's skin was purple, corrupted, much like himself now. No! Terrence wouldn't have that! There must be something he could do to stop him! Something!

"Brona, stop this at once! Put that book away… NOW!" Terrence called, pulling out his sword.

Brona laughed. "My name is the Warlock Lord. Few will know me by name, but soon, I will be known throughout this world. Let them decide who is the real villain. The Void serves me well."

"This is not like you!" Terrence rushed at him, swinging his sword at the older druid. "Brona, stop this! You're Brona, not the Warlock Lord."

"I am the Warlock Lord, boy!" Brona cried out, waving his hand and sending Terrence into the air, forcing the younger druid to land on a pile of books. The older druid laughed wickedly as Terrence shakily stood up. The younger druid rushed towards the older druid again, right as the older druid brandished his sword. Brona shook his head in vain, "Don't make me do this. You would be a great asset."

"You're wrong. I will not turn to the Void!" Terrence cried, swinging his blade against Brona's in an effort to stop the older druid from making another mistake.

"Stop this! You do not know what you are saying!" Brona said, fighting off his blows. "I don't want to kill you, but I will if you force my hand."

"Brona, turn to the light! You know who you are!" Terrence said, determined to see his friend again in a better light.

Blade clashed against blade until Brona raised his hand, making a fist in an effort to choke Terrence. The younger druid needed to say something, but he couldn't. He could feel his life draining. The energy was too much. This needed to stop.

"Stop… Brona… please," Terrence said, weakly, hoping the druid would seek reason. It was too late. Brona closed his fist now. Terrence's throat snapped. He fell limp, breathing no more. He was gone.

Brona released the body, letting it drop. He looked around, sniffing the air. He turned to the Ildatch, closing it. "We'll need to work quickly. I fear Aslan comes soon." He turned to Terrence's lifeless body, picking it up by the nape of his collar. "It's time for you to meet your friends." He walked out of the study, ready to reveal himself to the Great Lion before taking over the world.


	6. A Fateful Decision

Anabeth opened the door to the meeting room. She followed her parents and Aslan inside, before shutting the door. The meeting room was exactly as she remembered it, with its own set of long desks and chairs, as well as a long table at the end of the room. She gathered at this table with her parents and Aslan, wondering what to do next.

"Now, all we need to do is wait," Aslan said, eyeing everyone suspiciously.

"Wait?" Tobias asked, not liking this plan. "Aslan, I thought we were supposed to look for Brona, stop him from whatever task he's doing—"

Aslan sighed in defeat.

"Isn't that what we are supposed to do?" Tobias asked, doubtful. He asked the Lion, encouraging him, "Aslan, you can tell us. We'll understand."

"Aslan, what is it?" Janet asked the Lion, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"We do not need to find Brona," Aslan said, saddened. "I fear we are too late to stop him."

"What do you mean?" Tobias asked, troubled.

All eyes turned towards the doorway. One of the doors opened, revealing the older druid in a corrupted state. Anabeth gasped in shock at what Brona was carrying. It was Terrence! He wasn't moving. He wasn't opening his eyes either – OH NO!

"Terrence?" Anabeth wept, as Brona threw the lifeless body towards the family.

"He's in a better place now," Brona said, cold-hearted.

Anabeth looked at him in rage. "You killed him."

"Anabeth, remember why we're here," Tobias said, encouraging her.

"Don't let your emotions get in the way of what we're doing—" Janet instructed her daughter, feeling sympathy for Terrence, knowing that he was a good lad.

"My emotions?" Anabeth was in shock. "He killed him, and now you think it's the best time to hide my emotions!"

"No. That's not what I was saying—"

"Mother, that's exactly what you're saying," Anabeth said, harshly. "You would feel the same way if someone you cared about died! Admit it! You would feel just as ashamed as I'm feeling now!" She looked at Terrence, rushing over to his body, mourning for him. "I'm sorry we weren't meant to be together. I hope I can make it up to you now. I love you. I truly do." She wept for Terrence, allowing tears to drip down her cheeks.

"He is dead. Get over it," Brona said, coldly.

Anabeth looked up at him in anger. Oh, she wanted to make Brona pay for what he did! She stood up, walking in a circle around the same time as the older druid. He was once her friend, her mentor. And now look at him? He was a disgrace to all the druids! Murdering an innocent's blood! Oh, she would make sure he paid for what he did to Terrence, to every druid he ever met!

"Anabeth, this is not right! You're letting your emotions get the better of you!" Tobias cried, attempting to stop his daughter from doing something foolish.

"He's right. You're too vulnerable to do something reckless," Brona said to Anabeth with a joyful heart.

"I don't care!" Anabeth said, readying her magic. She told Brona, flat out, "You're going to pay for what you did! I'll make sure of it!"

"Anabeth, wait! Anabeth—" Tobias ran in-between Anabeth and Brona. However, it was too late! Brona waved his hand, shoving Tobias backwards through the air and up against a wall, falling unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"No!" Janet rushed over to her husband, watching him wake up in a weakened state. She looked down at his wound. An iron spike protruded through his stomach. Blood came pouring out from the wound, making it difficult for Janet to do anything, except try to move her husband off the spike.

Tobias pushed her arm away. "Leave it. There's nothing… we can do."

"No. I'm going to get some help! There must be a way to fix you," Janet cried, softly.

"You can't," Tobias heaved. He looked tired. "Janet… it's okay to cry. Sometimes, it's okay… to show emotions. I was wrong. Don't forget about your emotions. Remember me." He said last, "I love you and Anabeth. I always have." He closed his eyes, drawing his last breath.

Janet sobbed. Her husband was dead.

~o~

Anabeth looked in shock. No! Her father was gone! What? How did this happen? She turned to Brona, determined to face him. To fight for her father! To fight for everyone!

"You're going to pay for that!" Anabeth said, enraged.

Brona laughed. "You're weak, like so many before you. And you're going to suffer." He waved his hand around in a circle. A jet of flames surfaced around them, blocking them from seeing Anabeth's parents. She looked at Brona, readying herself, and blasting a bright light at him. Brona fired back with a purplish light. The two lights clashed, sending forth an array of sparks.

The druid's light moved steadily towards Anabeth's, forcing her to release her spell and dodge the blow. She pulled out her sword, allowing it to sing, just as Brona moved in to attack. Blade clashed with blade, singing its songs and sending metal light at them both.

Anabeth looked in horror! Was this to be her end? She dodged another blow, parried, and swung again. The battle was too much for her, but then so were the hot, sizzling flames. She couldn't do this anymore. She needed to get to her parents _now_ —

"ROAR!" Aslan bellowed, dowsing the flames. It was in this moment that Brona released his grip on his sword, sheathing it, and darting out of the meeting room without a trace. Anabeth sighed, rushed to her mother and hugging her. She could believe this. There were two deaths in one day, and it was all her fault.

She should have listened to Aslan! Now, they were paying the price.


	7. Epilogue: The Pyres

This is the last chapter for this story and this mini-trilogy. :'( :)

*.*.*

Janet watched the pyres from where Tobias and Terrence's lifeless bodies burned. Tears dripped down her face. She knew what she said about not letting emotions get in the way was wrong, but was it really worth saying during a battle? She wasn't trying to sound harsh. Just trying to make her see that the moment to fight had come.

Was that bad? Shouldn't they be mourning for the losses? Of course, it was the heat of the moment. She honestly didn't know why she said such a thing. It just happened.

And now Brona had escaped and the people she cared about were dead, leaving only her and her daughter for company. She looked up as the spirits of her husband the druid greeted her warmly. She stared in amazement at her husband, grateful to see he was moving forward in the afterlife.

"Don't cry," Tobias said. He blushed. "I know it won't do any good. You can cry all you want."

"Thank you," Janet said, lowering her head in shame. "I don't know what we were thinking. Telling our daughter to hide her emotions." She shook her head. "We should have been better parents. We should have done what was right for her, for anyone."

"Ah! My portal's open!" Terrence said, following the purple light into druids' heaven. The portal closed, leaving Janet alone with her husband's spirit.

"Will I see you again?" Janet asked, concerned.

Tobias smiled. "One day, we will. For now, I will guide you and our daughter throughout these trials. I go to Aslan's country, where our family is there, safe and sound. One day, we will be reunited, but now Aslan has a new task for you. I'm sure he will tell you about it himself."

"What is it?" Anabeth interrupted their conversation, joining her parents.

"Ah! The eavesdropper chimes in," Tobias said with a friendly smirk.

"I couldn't help overhearing," Anabeth said, facing her parents.

"We'll let you off this once," Janet said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Tobias rested his hand on Janet's shoulder. "Don't forget about me. I will always be with you."

"It is time," Aslan said, showing the brown-haired hobbit another portal, where his parents and Janet's parents waited for him. "Come."

"Yes Aslan," he nodded, facing his family again and kissing them on the foreheads. "This isn't over. We will be reunited." He walked away, heading for the portal, but not without looking at his wife and daughter, sighing and grinning. He walked away, rushing towards his father and mother, before the portal closed. The portal vanished in seconds, leaving Janet and Anabeth alone with the Great Lion.

"Alright Aslan. What did you want to tell us?" Anabeth sat down on a bench, watching her mother did the same, while the Great Lion sat before them.

"I'm sure we will respect your father's wishes and go on this task," Janet said, kindly. "It's what he wants us to do."

"Tobias will always watch over you both," Aslan said, calmly.

"So, what is this new task?" Anabeth said, confused.

"That is for another time. For now, we must leave Druid's Keep. When that happens, I will tell you more along the way." Aslan said.

"And what about my father and Terrence? We can't just leave their ashes here," Anabeth cried out in sorrow.

"We'll take care of that," Janet said, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders. She nodded, telling the Lion, "We'll do it. I'm not sure what you have planned for us, but we'll take your advice to heart."

Aslan smiled. "I thought you would say that."

Janet smiled, too. Even though she was no longer bound for Druid's Keep, the memories were too much for her to bear, she had no idea what awaited her and her daughter out on the other worlds. But for now, one thing was certain: it was a brand new day.

*.*.*

That's it for this mini-trilogy, _Janet and the Druids_. :')

Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this story to the end. It is much appreciated. :)

We won't be returning to Janet and Anabeth's story yet, which is in the next new mini-trilogy, whose title is currently pending, until after my other mini-series, _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_ , is finished. The reason why I'm going to hold off on the new mini-trilogy for a while is due to events coming up in Parker Dooley's origin series. So, until that's done, and when I get caught up on the timeline, then I will start the new mini-trilogy. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
